


Do you want to college?

by we_do_be_writing_fics



Series: Game nights [1]
Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, this was written for mine and my friends own amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_do_be_writing_fics/pseuds/we_do_be_writing_fics
Summary: I know it sounds like it but this is not a college fic.Emma is invited round to the Greene household for the first time.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Game nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Do you want to college?

Emma fiddled nervously with the hem of her flannel, her mind racing over every negative outcome from this night. She rubbed her eyes and breathed deeply; they were only going to play board games and have dinner. Nothing else. Mrs Greene couldn’t point out more of her flaws or mistakes if they were just making small talk and playing board games. She rang the doorbell of the Greene household quickly before she worked herself up so much she opted out. Just breathe. She whispered to herself, looking down at the tarmac as she waited for Alyssa to answer the door. She looked up quickly, standing to her full height in an attempt to smarten herself as she heard the click of a key in the lock. To her surprise, instead of being greeted by her girlfriend's wide smile, she found herself met by Mrs Greene’s cold stare. 

“Uh- hi?” She stumbled, trying to act cool while her heart began to race. Mrs Greene raised an eyebrow.  
“Emma.” She said bluntly, stepping aside and gesturing to the hallway. “Come in.”  
Emma slightly walked into the house, slightly embarrassed about how nervous she was to be without Alyssa. “Alyssa’s just taking out the trash, she’ll be in in a moment.” Mrs Greene said. Emma nodded, looking around the Greene house so she didn’t have to make eye contact.  
“So how’s school?”  
Emma looked back at Mrs Greene, focusing on the picture behind her ear so she still didn’t make eye contact.  
“Um...it’s okay I guess, people leave me alone more now. And having Alyssa there with me really helps.” Emma said, her heart rate picking up; fight or flight telling her that Mrs Greene was only searching for a reason why Emma isn’t good enough for her daughter. Mrs Greene shook her head slightly in response, clearly unsure on where to proceed next. 

“Hey, Emma!” Alyssa ran down the hallway, throwing her arms around her girlfriend.  
“Hey, Lyssa.” Emma replied, relaxing into the comfort of Alyssa’s embrace. Allowing her eyes to close gently as her girlfriend hugged her.  
“Girls why don’t you go and set up the game and I’ll get drinks?” Mrs Greene interrupted, causing them to pull away from each other quickly.  
“Sure.” Alyssa shrugged, taking Emma’s hand and pulling her into the living room. 

“What did she say to you?” Alyssa asked as her and Emma organised the bank notes into their separate piles.  
“Hm?” Emma said, glancing up slightly.  
“You looked really pale when I came in before, plus you couldn’t make eye contact, you always do that when you’re anxious.” Alyssa handed a bunch of notes to Emma, gently patting her hand as she did so. Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed.  
“I don’t know, Lyssa, she just always seems to be searching for a reason to hate me.” She shrugged, “I just don’t want to give her any more reasons than she already has.”  
“She doesn’t hate you Emma she’s just…” She paused, watching Emma raise her eyebrows, “hey, she doesn’t, okay?” Emma just shrugged and continued setting up the game. 

“Okay girls, are you ready to play?” Mrs Greene entered the living room carrying a tray of drinks, “oh, game of life, how fun.”  
“Yeah, Emma’s never played it before so I thought we could teach her how.” Alyssa said, grinning.  
“Oh? Did you never play the game of life with her parents?”  
Emma looked down nervously. “Um...no ma’am, we never played board games; Gran has monopoly and scrabble but she prefers to play video games generally.”  
Mrs Greene frowned, clearly disapproving.  
“Mom, I’m sure Emma and her Gran don’t play the violent games.” She glanced at Emma, trying to communicate her mother’s thoughts on video games. Emma scrunched up her nose in confusion, but took the hint to be quiet. 

The three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, only disturbed by Alyssa shifting to sit closer to Emma, earning a silent glare from Mrs Greene.  
“So, Mom, do you want to start?” Alyssa said, finally, passing the spinner to Mrs Greene. “Don’t worry it’s pretty simple, you just choose whether you want to go down the career or college path, then basically just live your life in an hour or so.” She whispered to Emma. Emma nodded, taking the spinner Mrs Greene was holding out to her.  
“So decide if you want to go to college or, if you don’t take three cards and choose your career.”

Emma shrugged and took three cards from the pile, shuffling them and picking one at random. Mrs Greene frowned. “Do you not want to go to college Emma?” She said, shocked.  
“I thought I’d take the career path ma’am so I’m not going to be in debt for the game?” Emma said timidly, “I thought it’d be a good strategy.”  
“So you don’t want to go to college?”  
“No ma’am.”  
Mrs Greene rounded on Alyssa, “Alyssa, is she not going to college? You know people who don’t go to college have unstable careers, right?”  
Alyssa glanced at Emma, looking dumbfounded.  
“Uh, Mom, it’s just a board game, it doesn’t matter-”  
“No, honey, no college was some of the best years of my life; I met Alyssa’s father when we were in college, and-”  
“Mom!” Alyssa interrupted. “Emma’s going to college with me next year! We talked about this!”  
Mrs Greene turned back to Emma. “So you do want to go to college?”  
“Not really, ma’am.” Emma said, not seeing the annoyance that crossed Mrs Greene’s face, “I got offered a scholarship to be on the swim team, and Gran said I’d be crazy to turn it down, and I will enjoy continuing my music and staying close to Alyssa.”  
Mrs Greene opened her mouth to speak again but Alyssa grabbed the spinner and continued the game, preventing her from speaking further. They didn’t speak much, other than Mrs Greene’s attempts to convince Alyssa to become a brain surgeon instead of a journalist, whilst Emma watched on in confusion at how seriously Mrs Greene took the game. 

“You get married as soon as you leave college?” Emma asked as Alyssa landed on the square, “you haven’t even been dating anyone?”  
“I mean, yeah, it’s so the game goes faster.” Alyssa said, placing a blue piece into her car.  
“Babe, you’re a lesbian-” Emma laughed, going to hand her a pink piece instead.  
“I know.” Alyssa said, grinning at Emma, “we have been dating almost two years.”  
“Yeah so shouldn’t you, o-okay.” Emma said, confused.  
“Problem, Emma?” Mrs Greene asked. Emma shrank away slightly, shaking her head.  
Emma opted to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the game, only speaking to ask for her payday and keeping her eyes on the board to avoid the death glare Mrs Greene was inevitably giving her.  
They were nearing the end of the game and Emma was relieved that Mrs Greene hadn’t found any other reason to attack her, even giving her what Alyssa later claimed to be a ‘small smile’ when Emma went to college at her second opportunity. 

“Oh shit, I’m a lesbian!” Alyssa cried, realization dawning on her.  
“Alyssa Skylar Greene, watch your language!” Mrs Greene scolded, “and what prompted this sudden need to announce this to the world again?”  
Emma smiled and shook her head fondly, offering Alyssa a pink person to replace the blue one that was in her car. 

“Is your mom going to criticize every decision I make during this game?” Emma muttered to Alyssa as she landed on the crossroads again.  
“I shouldn’t think so?” Alyssa whispered back, unsure of how to inform Emma of her mothers inability to treat the game of life as anything other than a plan for your own life.  
“Okay, I guess I’ll take the path of life then.” Emma shrugged, immediately regretting her decision when she saw the look on Mrs Greene’s face.  
“Mom, please, please just don’t.” Alyssa sighed, tiredness creeping into her voice, “it’s a game, it doesn’t really matter.” Mrs Greene frowned, but didn’t speak. 

The rest of the game passed quickly, much to everyone’s relief. Emma ended up winning, shocking Mrs Greene and herself since she didn’t exactly have a strategy. Emma relaxed for the first time since the game had started when Alyssa took her hand as she went to leave. “Thank you for having me Mrs Greene.” Emma said, holding out her empty hand to shake.  
“Thank you for coming Emma.” Mrs Greene said, firmly taking her hand, “I’ll let you see Emma out, Alyssa.”

“Jesus ‘Lyssa I think your mother just broke my hand.” Emma said, as she stood in the doorway of the Greene household.  
“Emma I’m so sorry about the way she acted, she’s come around to me being gay but I-” She cut herself off.  
“But what?”  
“I don’t think her problem lies in homophobia, but in that she’s not exactly your biggest fan.”  
“You think?” Emma smiled, squeezing Alyssa’s hand, “look, ‘Lyssa, I don’t care what she thinks of me, but if it bothers you I’ll try and find every reason to show her why I’m good enough for you.”  
Alyssa smiled back, pressing a quick kiss to Emma’s lips, “thank you for understanding.”  
“Of course, but ‘Lyssa.”  
“Hm?”  
“Next time can we please just go to dinner with Gran?”  
Alyssa laughed and let go of Emma’s hand, kissing her cheek. “See you tomorrow Emma.” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is for my amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of the readers.


End file.
